


Content thoughts (One-Shot)

by Lonedemongirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Sans, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl
Summary: Raspberry longs to have blueberry for real not just some fantasy. so he asks a guardian for help.





	Content thoughts (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> this was an ask response from via Tumblr

Despite the situation, Blueberry was comfortable. Sleeping soundly. Again despite the situation, as Blue wasn't exactly in his own bed nor free. 

“Oh baby Blue you look so cute” Raspberry gently caressed the side of his face then traced his jawline. Small breaths escaped his nasal cavity with each inhale then exhale and a light blue blush dusted his cheekbones.   
“Oh how I longed to be with you!” He sighed and he snuggled up to the sleeping blue being careful not to wake him. “And now you're mine… Forever” Raspberry laid against the bounded blueberry as he also fell asleep.

Thud!  
Raspberry woke up upside down, back against the bed. With a grunt he rolled on to his knees and looked into the bed to see it completely empty. The cute bounded blue wasn't there. “funk… another dream… Blue…” He trailed off as he looked around his room, the sun shone through the half torn purple curtains. Standing up and leaving his room. “I need a way to get to Blue… I can only go as far as the anti-void and even that is a push… who can I force into taking me to underswap?” 

 

Raspberry contemplated as he grab some coffee. “Nightmare? no that guy hates me and he's really slimy Esh… Error? hell no. that's guy tried to kill me… Ink? He's a star San and blueberries friend he won't do.” Raspberry plonked onto the sofa not noticing the skeleton sat next to him. Grunting in frustration, he falls into the back of the sofa and sent his coffee flying to the floor, or at least should be.   
“Huh. what the..” Rasp said in surprise as the cup and content were suspended in mid air by purple magic.   
“It’s not a good idea to waste thing,Buddy!” Raspberry shot off the sofa now Noticing the extra pile of bones. and manifested some bones himself, aiming them at the skeleton.   
“Who are you and what are you doing in my house. you look like someone mashed fresh and ink together!” Raspberry shouted, edging the bones closer. The skeleton sighed and stood up, placing the cup and content down. “Heh, How rude of me. my name is Pride and I'm a sans but most know me by Prisim. nice to meet you, Raspberry.” Prisim smiled and held out his hand.

 

After a brief introduction between them prisim stood up. “so that's how I got here” He said with a grin and a spin. “that didn't tell me squat!” this stopped him and Prisim looked at his alternate self. “you told me who you are pride! and that your a somewhat guardi-... wait you can travel through the universe!?” Prisim sighed. “you do listen. anyway yes I can do that but I can teleported to different feelings like lust and yes that includes the San and compassion and love. so I felt your compassion for another sans so that's why I'm here.” Raspberry grin grew as he got close to Prisim. “So you can get me to Underswap?” He said in a flirty way, fluttering his non-existing eyelashes.

 

Prisim looked at him. slightly taller but contemplated. Shrugged then grabbed raspberry causing him to flinch and pull away. Failing as prisim grip tighten on his arms and leaned closer to him. This made rasp uncomfortable.   
“hey Raspberry.” Prisim squared in him in eye sockets. “What?!” He snapped. “boop” they both disappeared into thin air.  
“- you doing?!” Raspberry glared at Prisim who just let him so and he walked away whistling all the while. 

Blueberry was helping Undyne move some stuff around the lab. “Thanks again for helping me with these sans.” Undyne said placing down a box on the workbench. “Mwh hehe, It's fine! This is nothing a royal guard can't handle! well I must go I gotta help chara.” With a wave he left. 

 

*Blue hums his Megalovania, lol cause why not* Prisim and Raspberry were waiting near the entrance of the local taco shop eating taco and Blue waltz by.

Raspberry drops his taco but it's once again caught by Prisim in his yellow magic. “What did I say about wasting stuff” He muttered in annoyance. 

Next thing blue realised he was on the floor with someone hugging him from behind almost purring at the same time. “Omg blue, I finally have you. your mine now” followed by a small gruntish squeal. “Raspberry!?” Blue grunted as he free one of his arms and moved it to his front. “W-what are you doing here?” he grunted some more as the hug got a little tighter. Prisim giggled and put the taco back in the bag.

*Ping, Ping fwoosh* 

Blue was now face first into a pillow with the other skeleton still on him.”Ra-Raspberry I - I can't breath…” Blue huffed as raspberry got off him allowing him to sit up then wrapped his arms around blues waist and looked content. “Can any of you to gonna tell me what's going on and why are we in my bedroom?!” Blue ask trying to stay calm. Prisim spoke up. “I am Pride!Sans a multiverse guardian but call me Prisim and Raspberry asked me to bring him here.” referring to the purple ball of bones attached to Blue. “Okay. so what are you a guardian of?” Blue asked just accepting that fact that Raspberry won't let go and just embraces the cuddles. “Ships and relationships.” Prisim shrugged, Blues face dropped and if it was able to so would his jaw. Prisim saw this and smiled. “I will collect him later!” with a wave he was gone leaving the two berries cuddling on the bed.


End file.
